


不可见人

by Encalhado



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Domestic Violence, Past Child Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: BAU因为一个案子去到了Manassas, Virginia。他们发现了一些秘密。
Kudos: 2





	不可见人

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞，没有细化，基本是个剧本。没有CP只有Aaron。
> 
> 南方口音翻译 爸爸=daddy 小子/孩子=boy

Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.—— Andre Malraux

“早上好亲爱的们，我们要去boss man的老家，我们的后花园Manassas, VA。”Garcia按了下那个只有在她和JJ手里才有用的遥控器，两个男人的照片出现在了屏幕上，“第一个受害人，Robert Lee，48岁，当地一家颇受欢迎的酒吧的老板，他的尸体半个月前在离家不远的垃圾桶里被人发现。第二个受害人，Mike Miller，50岁，中学老师，3天前，他的尸体同样在垃圾桶里被人找到。根据他们妻子的供述，他们当天一整晚都没有回家——不是什么特别稀奇的事——第二天早上尸体就被发现了。”

“M.E.报告说明他们本质上都是被活活打死的。”Morgan说，“两个受害人身上遍布着严重的击打伤痕，钝器，还有鞭打的痕迹，从宽度看很有可能是皮带。”

“overkill显示出极度强烈的愤怒，但是受害人被发现时都穿着衣服，衣服上没有血迹或损坏，说明是postmortem，unsub发泄完他的愤怒又感到了悔意。”Dave补充到。

“他们有敌人吗？”JJ问。

Garcia摇头，“当地警察说两个死者都是非常好的人，他们去教堂，积极参与社区活动。Miller是Lee名下酒吧的常客，Manassas是个小城市所以他们的生活有大面积的交叉但是我暂时还没发现任何共同的敌人，或者任何敌人。”

“Manassas人口只有三万八千，这种规模的城市几乎所有人都有过一定程度的交集。”Reid说，“但是考虑到地处南方，或许我们需要考虑家族积怨的可能。”

“无论是谁，很明显unsub是个身强体壮的男性，Lee和Miller块头都不小，而且活活打死一个人可不容易。”Emily指出。

“他在两周内杀了两个人，这种程度的愤怒说明他不会主动停止。”Hotch说，“我们开车去Manassas，15分钟后出发。”

路程并不远，再加上由Hotch和Morgan驾驶，他们大概只需要40分钟就能到达目的地。其他人在利用这点时间研究受害人特征，来回抛出观点。等他们结束了这一部分工作，剩下的就只有令人尴尬的沉默，压抑感几乎要让人窒息。没有人想试探Hotch的底线，这种克制在队员间心照不宣。

当然，除了Dave。

“距离你上一次非工作原因回去有多久了？”他问道，没有任何恶意。

Hotch过了好一会才回答：“Jack刚出生那年的圣诞节。”

“Jack才3个月，我猜一定非常精彩。”

“给了我们完美的借口提前离席。”Hotch没有给他继续追问的余地，开始了分配任务，“Dave你和JJ去警局set up，我需要你们再采访一次家属。Morgan，Prentiss M.E.，Reid和我去dump site，采访下邻居。”

“你对这一带熟悉吗？”Reid问道，他们刚刚抵达最近一次案子的抛尸地点。

“算不上熟悉。”Hotch环顾了一下四周。警方早就处理过现场，这只是个普通的中产社区，监控拍到unsub在凌晨4点开着一辆没有牌照的白色皮卡来到这里，把尸体扔在垃圾桶里就走了。这种皮卡在全市有上百辆，目前没有任何可以确认身份的东西。

“unsub的细心程度说明他非常有组织，反侦察手段很有可能是源于执法部门背景。”

“或者看过很多电视。”

Reid皱了皱鼻子，无法反驳。这年头谁都知道要挡车牌和脸，戴手套，甚至鞋套，感谢层出不穷的警匪片。

Hotch和Reid从与Miller家正对门的那一户开始盘查。应门的是一位上了年纪的女人。Hotch和Reid向她出示了证件，但是直到Hotch在自报姓名后，这位女士才终于解开了门上的防盗链。

“你是Hotchner家的孩子，对吧？”她以一个问句结束，但她的语气中却没有怀疑。

“是的，女士。”他回答，无视Reid迷惑的表情。

“他们都是好人。真遗憾你爸爸那么年轻就去世了。”她请二人坐下，“茶？”

“不了，谢谢。”Hotch切入正题，“女士，我们是想来询问Mike Miller的死。案发当天，6号晚上到7号白天他的尸体被发现的这段时间，你有听见或者看见”Aaron问。她思考了一会，然后摇了摇头。

“Miller有什么敌人吗？”Reid问她。

她再次摇头，“Miller一家都是大好人。我们过去几年都去同一个教堂，他还辅导过我孙子的功课。我不能想象任何人会讨厌他，更别说到要杀害他的程度。”

Hotch和Reid对视一眼，知道从她这里得不出更多的信息，便很快告辞。其他几户人家也没能给他们更多的信息，正好JJ打电话说他们有重大发现，通知了Morgan和Prentiss之后，Hotch和Reid驱车赶往警局。

与大众观点相反的是，Hotch也只是个普通人。他也会用拖延这样拙劣的手段试图躲避必然的结果。

Detective Rollins是个好人，也许有点迟钝，但他真诚地想帮助每个前来求助的人，对于police来说这是最基本，也是最高的品质。他的问题在于，他认识Hotchner，每一个。“认识”大概是言过其实，但是这不妨碍Rollins的热情。

Hotch刚刚踏进警局大厅，Rollins就迎了上来，他的口音让Hotch的名字听起来陌生，“Aaron！”

Hotch露出一个礼貌的微笑，和他握了手，“警探。”

“天啊，好多年没见过你了。”他拍了拍Hotch的肩膀，“G man。你爸爸一定会为你骄傲的。”

“额，这是Dr. Reid。”Reid冲他摆摆手。“抱歉我们得和其他队员更新我们的发现。”

“哦，当然。有什么需要尽管提，只要能尽早抓住这个操蛋玩意。”

Hotch甚至没有给他一个口头回应，便快步走向了会议室。整场对话Hotch的肢体语言都显示出他几乎随时准备要逃走，Reid从未见过Hotch这样。他怀疑Hotch是不是和Rollins有过私人过节，如果有，他很可能需要被移出这个案子，至少也要限制他在其中的角色。但是Hotch不是那种会因为私人感情威胁全队工作可信度的人。

“正直，严肃，工作狂。和他爸爸一模一样。”Rollins看着Hotch的背影评价到。

Reid挑高了眉毛，但他没有立场去说什么，便也藉口告辞，加入了Hotch，JJ和Dave。Morgan和Prentiss已经在路上了，Prentiss说他们同样有所发现。

“我在采访Lee的妻子的时候注意到她提到Lee的时候有一种躲闪，她根本不想谈他，她看起来也不像是刚刚死了15年丈夫的悲痛妻子，所以我问了她她们的婚姻情况。”JJ说，她的表情告诉他们这段婚姻显然不是表面上那样和睦，“结果是，Lee有酗酒问题，常年对她和两个孩子进行家暴。她太过害怕以至于从来没有报警。”

“Miller家也是差不多的情况，只不过Miller的妻子试图报警，但是因为她的伤比较轻，而且无法证明是Miller做的，警局就把她给打发走了。显然他们觉得夫妻间一点小争执很正常。”

Morgan说：“尸体情况和我们预计的差不多，unsub把他们绑起来，进行暴力击打。他从绑架到杀害受害人不超过5个小时。”

“但是伤痕的分布情况很有意思。”Emily指着物证版上尸体的照片说，“除了手腕上的捆绑痕迹，两个受害人脖子以上，手肘、膝盖以下的部位都没有伤痕。”

“这是家暴的手法。”Hotch说，几乎像是在呓语。所有人的眼睛都转向了他，Hotch有一瞬间的恐慌，担心自己说错了什么，但是理智很快让他冷静下来，这是他们的工作，他知道其他队员不知道的细节，他需要解释清楚，仅此而已。“脖子以上，手肘、膝盖以下都是最容易裸露在外的部分。避开这些部位别人就不会察觉。”

几秒的沉默后，Dave开口了：“所以我们的unsub是在惩罚他的受害人。”

他这一句话，立刻把紧张的工作氛围重新带了回来。他们像以往任何一个案子一样不断抛出新的观点，丰富、细化他们的侧写。这个unsub绝对算不上难以阅读，但他们依然面临一个最大的问题。

“unsub没有留下任何线索，我们该怎么找到他？”Prentiss问。

“从当地的家暴案件开始，70年代到90年代的所有记录，尤其集中在最终被撤销指控的。希望渺茫，但最少是个开始。”

“70到90年代的档案，有很多要扫除的灰尘，等我拿着吸尘器回来，Garcia out。”

“我们去发布侧写。”

他们的调查，到目前位为止没有实质性的进展。通俗的说，他们什么也没发现。他们查了Garcia给他们的名字，没有人符合他们的侧写，而且因为警局的记录还没有全部录入电脑，他们不得不字面意思上地扫除70-76年档案箱上的灰尘，花了几乎一整天浏览陈年档案，依然没有任何发现。第三天他们再次安排了采访Lee和Miller的妻子，Hotch和Dave找了过去两位已经退休警探询问情况，Reid，Morgan和Prentiss协助Garcia交叉对比同一时期经常拜访ER的5-18岁男孩，但因为名单实在太长再加上档案不完整，尽管他们的工作看来最有希望，但还是缺了点运气。

第四天早上还不到7点，Hotch甚至还没出家门就接到了Rollins的电话。第三具尸体刚刚被发现。

“在哪？”

Rollins停顿了两秒，最终说：“9119 church st。”

Aaron Hotchner向来以冷静沉着著称，他是激流中的磐石，是全队的后盾、支撑，他临危不乱的能力也是他成为一个优秀领导者的重要原因之一。但是，对天发誓，Hotch在那一刻离渎神只有一步之遥。

“不要移动现场任何东西，我们马上就到。”

Rollins在他们赶来的路上做了个简单的情况汇报。死者叫Bob Goodman，49岁，是当地一家律师所的合伙人。police正在和妻子谈话，他的情况和前两名死者一样，各个方面都是，只不过9119 church st和他家隔了20公里。

“unsub想通过抛尸地点传达什么信息。”Dave说，“这家人什么情况？”

“我正在查...”

“Garcia，不必了。”Hotch试着打断她，然而这个住宅的信息已经跳了出来。

“哦。”Garcia挤出一声尖叫。

“哦？”大家面露困惑。

“9119 church st在2007年以前一直是我父母的房产。”Hotch解释到，“unsub的信息不是给现在的房主的，而是给我的。”

车上再一次陷入沉默，只有警笛声盘旋在空气中。

现场没有什么有价值的线索，房主和邻居也没看到什么东西。

“所以这是在挑衅？”Morgan问Hotch，“unsub是本地人，他很可能认识你，知道你在负责这个案子，所以故意把尸体留在你家门口。”

Hotch很快反驳了他：“不。我们侧写了他是个义警，义警不会挑衅执法部门。”

“但以unsub表现出来的愤怒程度，我们不能排除他精神逐渐失控的可能。”Prentiss说，“他的受害人都是家暴者但是police却毫无作为。他很有可能是在想进一步证明执法部门的失败。”

“那他不会选择我。”Hotch的话让Prentiss和Morgan对视了一眼，一时失语。

“他选择你总是事出有因的，Aaron。”

“或许不是你。”Reid说，“更可能是你们的父亲。”Reid收到了所有人的注视，其中一些带着同情。他刚刚犯了那个无形的禁忌。没有人能把“你的/他的”和“父亲”这两个词连起来，更不能当着Hotch的面提起。但是Reid只是用他一如既往天真无害的神情回应他们。

他们的目光转向了Hotch。他是破获这个案子的唯一希望，唯独这个希望是建立在他童年的噩梦之上的。

Hotch似乎对队员们的情绪免疫，他思考了一会，突然说：“我可能有办法知道unsub是谁了。”

“什么办法？”

“你们先回警局，我一小时后和你们汇合。”他没有给队员质疑或提议帮忙的机会，直接上了一辆SUV驱车而去。

“他就这样走了？”Morgan的声音拔高，难以置信地看着Dave。

“我从来没见过Hotch这么心神不定。”JJ说。

“我们必须相信他的判断。”Dave一如既往坚定地站在Hotch那一边，尽管最近几天让所有人都回想起了Foyet袭击他之后的那段日子。偏执，从团队中隔离，沉默但随时准备爆发。

他们在警局梳理了最近一起案子的信息，不意外他们没有获得任何新线索。他们能做的只有无所事事地在警局等着Hotch带着他的“线索”回来，暗暗在心里担忧他们组长的精神状态。

Hotch在56分钟28秒后捧着一摞本子走进了会议室，又不是说Reid有在掐表。

“这是我父亲从70年代到他死为止所有的私人和工作日记。”他把本子放在桌上，顺势开始分发给每一个人，“如果unsub认为我，或者我的父亲跟他如今的处境有关，他的名字很有可能出现在了这里面。”

“你怎么知道？”Morgan问。

“他是个律师，他记录所有事。”

Prentiss发现她拿到的是工作日记，暗暗松了口气。她不确定她想知道Hotch父亲的生活——作为延伸，Hotch的过去。

他的工作和任何律师没有什么太大差别，他接过不少pro bono，也帮过朋友撤销过一些不大不小的指控。他是个辩护律师，Prentiss也没指望他是个什么圣人。Hotch是联邦检察官，是Prentiss认识的最正直的人，他知道如何利用规则，但他从来不滥用这种能力，更不会借此满足私欲。

所有人都知道Hotch追随他父亲的脚步成为了律师，但只有真正了解他们工作的人才会发现其中的云泥之别。

Prentiss翻到最后几页的时候，Reid叫了起来：“我大概找到了！‘80年2月3日，Flora West看到了Stone家小子身上的伤，想向社工举报，花了我很长时间才说服她撤销指控。我不懂为什么现在的人这么热衷于插手别人的家务事’，额...最后他写，‘希望这能给Stone一点教训，想要避免麻烦，就不要在别人轻易会看到的地方留下痕迹。’”

所有人都皱起了眉，JJ为最。这算什么？传授家暴经验？

“等下，我记得我看到过一个Stone。”Morgan飞快地翻了几页，“这里。79年6月，他帮一个Ronald Stone撤销了一个DUI指控。”

“那不是唯一一次。”Dave说，“我这里有一个DUI和一个酒吧斗殴，都被撤销了。”

话音未落，Hotch就已经接通了Garcia，“Garcia，查一个名字，Ronald Stone。”

“Ronald Stone，1947年生人，陆军中士，参加了vietnam war，后来因为纪律原因被开除。妻子死于一场车祸，当时他们的孩子只有3岁，他没有再婚。回到Manassas后老Ronald在一家gun shop干了30年直到大约5年前退休，他在两个月以前死于肝硬化。”

“儿子？”

“Seth Stone，42岁，他的军队生涯比他的父亲要成功得多。他是陆军中尉，分别去过南非，委内瑞拉和伊拉克。他在04年退伍，哦，他那年还跟妻子离了婚，前妻拥有全部的抚养权。Seth还有几次校内斗殴记录不过因为事故都比较小所以没有被起诉。”

“Garcia查他的学校记录，有没有一个叫Flora West的老师任职？”

“额，对，Flora West，在Seth读小学期间在该校任职做英语老师。”

“地址，Garcia。”

Seth在他们实施抓捕时没有选择逃跑或反抗，自从被带到审讯室后他没有说话，也不打算请律师。Garcia查到了那辆登记在他父亲名下的白色皮卡，警局刚刚得到搜查证，正在搜查他家的路上。

Dave和Aaron透过审讯室的单向玻璃看着这个饱受困扰的男人。他坐得笔直，面无表情。军队留下的旧习。Reid已经试过了，撬不开他的嘴，JJ看来也没有收获。Aaron同意让其他队员先试试看，但他们都知道Seth只会对Aaron开口。

JJ出来了，对他们摇摇头。

“哪怕他不认罪，只要能找到证据我们照样可以起诉他。”Dave说。

“我知道。”他从JJ那里拿过文件夹，推开了审讯室的门。

Seth见到他后微微调整了一下坐姿，他的肢体语言略微放松了一些。

“我是Aaron Hotchner。”他坐到Seth对面，正视他的眼睛，他的声音柔和，是会对受害者家属用的那种语气，介于同情与专业之间，“显然你认识我。”

Seth没有回答，但是Aaron也没有给他一个问题。

Aaron把受害者生前的照片按顺序摊在桌上，“你认识他们吗？”

“这是个小地方，agent Hotchner。”

“但是你比其他人更了解他们，对吗？你知道他们私下的为人，和他们维持的表象完全不同。”Seth没有说话，所以Aaron继续追问，“你怎么知道的？”

“如果你知道你要找什么，真相没那么难发现。”

Aaron的视线落在受害者的照片上。他们看起来都那么的...普通。正常。没有人会想着去找他们藏起来的秘密，因为没有人相信这些秘密会存在。

“所以你杀了他们？”Aaron说，“你从自己的经历知道没人会来帮他的家人，哪怕是police，所以你决定自己主持正义？”

Seth还是保持沉默。

Aaron叹了口气，“Seth，警局正在搜查你家，他们会找到证据，无论你认不认罪，检方都能起诉你。但是如果你你现在认罪，我们可以向DA说明你态度良好，或许可以让你获得一个有期徒刑而不是无期。”

“有什么区别。”

“区别在于，我不认为你该为此赔上一辈子。”Aaron说，几乎有些生气，“你把Goodman的尸体留在我家门口。你知道我的经历，我也知道你的。所以我确定，在内心深处你希望被抓到，希望有人能够阻止你。你不为了自己的行为引以为傲。你会感到非常强烈的愤怒，这种愤怒转化为暴力。你主动提出离婚因为你意识到你和你的父亲的相似之处，你为此感到羞愧、自责。你父亲的死让你失控了，但你不想伤害无辜，所以你选择了这些道貌岸然的伪君子来发泄你的愤怒。”

“他们活该。”

Aaron无法反驳这句话。“还有我们不知道的受害人吗？”

Seth摇摇头。所有的抗拒和强硬都从他身体里流走了。

Aaron的手机响了一下，是Morgan的短信。警方在Seth的车库里发现了少许血迹和多半是作案工具的皮带和棒球棍。

“他们找到了可能的物证，正在送回来检验的路上。”Aaron说。

Seth点点头，这个信息没有激起任何反应。出乎意料的，他忽然问：“那是你儿子？”

Aaron看着自己的屏保，Jack的笑脸让他也不自觉地露出一个微笑。“他叫Jack。”

“妻子？”Seth没有错过他空荡荡的左手无名指。

“she was murdered。”他不想向Seth解释他和Haley复杂感情的来龙去脉。

Seth的歉意真诚，“抱歉。”

“没事。”

“我的女儿，robin，再过两个月就6岁了。”Seth忽然说。他看着自己被拷在一起的手，惨淡地笑了一下，“我自从离婚后就没见过她了。或许这样最好，她不需要知道她爸爸是个虐待狂，杀人犯。”Aaron本能地想反驳，但是克制住了自己。这不是他的选择。“你儿子很幸运有你，agent Hotchner。”

“我尽力做到最好。”

“你怎么...”Seth停顿了一下，假借清喉咙来掩饰他的哽咽，“你怎么做到成为和他完全不一样的人的？”

Aaron吸了口气。提起他的父亲像是字面意思上地揭开旧伤疤。一种短促的，尖锐的疼痛击中了他，像是鞭打。“或许正是因为太过相似，我才竭尽全力避免重蹈他的覆辙。”他们二人沉默了一会，Aaron收起了桌上的照片，说：“我会让警官过来录你的供述。”

然后，就在他的手落在门把上的时候，Aaron回过身，几乎像是个afterthought，他的视线，自从进入这个小小的审讯室以来第一次变得躲闪，“我知道我们两家有过交集，他本可以阻止这一切但是他没有，相反的他让事情变得更糟。如果这对你而言有任何意义，任何安慰——我很抱歉。”然后他打开了门，把Seth，和过去的一切都留在了那扇门后。

“Aaron。”Dave试着拦住他。

“我们在这里的工作已经结束了。收拾东西，善后，我们半小时后回程。”待他说完，他已经走出了老远，把其他人留在后头。

“我想知道Hotch的童年都经历了什么吗？”Prentiss问。

JJ摇摇头，“Hotch的父亲几乎没在日记里提到过他。”

“不提就足够说明问题了。”Morgan说。

“事实上他父亲的私人日记和工作日记没有太大差别，他很少记录任何真正私人的情感或家事。更多是一些不能摆上台面的私活，人情，大笔开销，未来计划一类的。”Reid说。

“或许正是因为他知道这一点才会让我们看他父亲的私人日记。”JJ说。

“Aaron对他的过去一直很小心。认识他十几年，他最多也只提过一个大概。”Dave叹了口气，“但是从我的观察来看，相似的经历让一些人成长为了serial killers。”

Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers, but to be fearless in facing them.Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain, but for the heart to conquer it.

—— Rabindranath Tagore


End file.
